ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginnings: Book Nine Storm
The storm was growing fiercer by the minute. "On the count of three I'm going to create an energy field that will launch us up to the top tier of the mountain!" Li Wei yelled over the howling winds and occasional screech of the dragons. "Be prepared, we know there are dragons and most likely human prisoners on the mountain top!" Li Wei began to create a massive energy field, he was almost ready to count down when Vadus raised his hand. "Once we get up there, what am I supposed to do, I mean thanks for these awesome light powers" he said casually throwing a light beam off into the storm. "But you never gave me any instructions on how to fight with them." "Do what comes natural, Vadus. Use your element as though it's an extension of yourself." Li Wei replied "Now: one, two, three!" The energy field they were standing on top of burst and they were launched through the air. The top tier approached and Li Wei and Kopi landed gracefully on top, Vadus, on the other hand, kind of face planted. Wait, wait, wait. What was ''that!? '' Vadus I'm the author, don't you talk back to me. You're not my mom! Hey don't take that tone with me. Well what if I don't want to land on my face. Oh come on, it's just one little detail. Change it, or else I quit! I'm sure I could find another elemental master. That's not fair. '' '''VADUS!' Ugh, fine. Good, and no more breaking the fourth wall. ' ''You're no fun. '''Ahem "Let's move we don't know when those dragons are going to come back." Kopi told Vadus who was still laying in the dirt. "Funny you say that pupil" Li Wei said "Where are the dragons?" "Uh oh." A loud screech was heard from behind them and out of them storm burst the electric blue dragon who had stolen the Nunchuks of Lightning. It dove for Kopi, but fell to the ground after Vadus shot it right in the eye with a light beam. "Good thinking Vadus." Li Wei said before flinging the Shurikens of Ice at it, freezing the dragon in place. "Master, there's more coming!" In the distance Li Wei could see two more dragons flying straight at them. A high pitched scream pierced the billowing winds and the dragons began bolting for the mountain top. The ground shook and Vadus clung to Kopi, much to her annoyance, as the beasts landed and roared. But the greatest shock came after two figures slid off the backs of their respected dragons. "Do not come any closer" Li Wei shouted forcefully as he cast a forcefield around him, Vadus, Kopi, and the blue dragon. The shorter figure stalked towards the forcefield, undaunted, and from it's tunic produced--the Nunchuks of Lightning!? "Where did you get those?" Kopi yelled "You like them" She responded playfully "A friend gave them to me, they've come in handy. I'm assuming you want them?" "They're my Master's" Kopi retorted "Well, I'm afraid you have something that belongs to me" She said pointing to the dragon. "What, the dragon?" Vadus asked "Wait, you're the one who's been robbing my village!" "My brother and I, yes" She responded pointing to the taller figure behind her. Unlike his sister he wasn't wearing a mask. He had dark brown hair and high cheekbones, an angular face, and sharp jawline. He had deep green eyes and many scars across his cheeks. "But Jamanakai deserved it." She added bitterly "Why?" Vadus pressed She turned away, before letting out a screech, her dragons responded with a mighty roar, and then she charged at the forcefield with the Nunchuks and shattered it with one strike. "Give me back my dragon and leave." She said coldly "Fine by me." Vadus replied "No, Vadus, come here." Li Wei pulled him and Kopi closer "It may sound impossible, however, anyone who can wield the Nuncuks of Lightning like that is destined to be the Elemental Master of Lightning" "What?" Kopi and Vadus said in unison. "We need to convince her to join us." Li Wei told them "And we are not leaving until she does. I cannot miss this chance." "''So how are we going to do this" Vadus asked "Bargaining, peaceful hippie-type talks." "No, we don't have enough time for that. We need a counter attack." Li Wei repiled "No way! Totally not what I was expecting." Vadus said enthusiastically "I'm pumped for this 'cause I've been working on my moves." Kopi groaned. "What?" Vadus smiled "You jealous you don't have awesome powers like me?" "I don't need fancy powers to do this" Kopi said hotly "I've got skill, determination, and Master you tell him!" "Kopi." Li Wei cut her off "We don't have time for bickering. Here's my plan, Vadus moves in and distracts the dragons, meanwhile Kopi and I will simultaneously take out our possible Master of Lightning and her brother." "Alright, and after that." Vadus questionned "We bring them in for an interrogation." Li Wei replied "Let's move." The three of them surged forward, Vadus out front directing the attention of the dragons to himself. The dragons began to follow Vadus, as Li Wei and Kopi headed for the siblings, now left out in the open. Seeing Li Wei and Kopi running at them the girl cried for her dragons, but it was no use they were preoccupied by catching Vadus who was in the midst of performing Ninjago's first lazer light show. The sister now called for her brother to go behind her and whipped the Nunchuks of Lightning around her head, firing a bolt at the oncoming attack. "Kopi, behind me!" Li Wei called before expertly deflecting the lightning bolt with an energy blast. "Master, they're getting away!" Kopi cried. It was true, the sister had turned and had just jumped off the top tier. Without skipping a beat Li Wei swelled a ball of energy, popped it, and shot off. Grabbing the brother by the collar of the shirt Li Wei performed an intricate punch-kick-hold combo and brought the brother down into a headlock. "Now let's bring this punk in for some questionning." "Gee, Kopi" Vadus smiled, quite dirty from his wrestle with the dragons. "This isn't a cop show, take it easy." "Excuse me?" Kopi said '''obviously not understanding Vadus' reference to something that won't be invented for a few thousand years.' Oops, what are ya gonna do? "No time for bickering you two. Vadus what happened to the dragons?" "Uh...I temporarily blinded them..." Vadus said quietly "Your powers grow stronger the longer you have them, interesting. I wonder how that is faring for the other Elemental Masters?" Li Wei thought aloud "Come on Master, focus." Kopi pressed After bringing the brother to a cave on the tier, Li Wei let him out of the headlock, but drained his energy so he couldn't run away, only answer their questions. "Wh-what's going on" he muttered. Slowly he looked up and found himself being stared at by two elemental masters and one of the best fighters in Ninjago. "Where's Astra!?" he suddenly looked very concerned "Your sister left you, saved herself." Kopi sneered "Astra would never do that to me, not after what we've been through." "Would you care to tell me what that would be." Li Wei asked "No, not really." he replied, disinterested "You can trust us" Kopi said, much more lightly than before "We have great plans for your sister, her destiny is a great one." Li Wei said "What do you know of my sister, we've never met you." the brother scoffed "Astra, as you called her, has the potential to be an Elemental Master. Perhaps you do too if you only trust me." Li Wei said sympathetically The brother looked out of the cave towards the sky, then back at Li Wei. "Trust isn't one of my specialties." he snapped. He then took a deep breath. Li Wei noticed a shift in his emerald eyes and he began his story. "My name is Raithe. My sister and I lived in Jamanakai when we were little, but after our parents died we were sent to the city to live with our aunt and cousins. My aunt didn't care for us, she treated my sister and I like dirt. Finally Astra told me she had decided to run away from that awful place, I went with her. We survived on our own by stealing what we needed, and only what we needed. That struggle made Astra tough, but also distant. We ended up back in Jamanakai, however the villagers, hearing we were criminals cast us away and refused to help us. After that Astra shifted, she seemed to hate the world after that. I tried to help, but it was no use. We came to this mountain, inhabited by dragons, Astra wasn't daunted, she tamed the dragons and used them to steal from Jamanakai. I know we shouldn't be using the dragons like that, and I feel guilty, but I'm only a hateful, broken human" Raithe finished with a sigh. Kopi could see tears in his eyes. "Raithe, you have endured much, and your strength is truly admirable for that I must say, ahem," "Here he goes" Vadus smiled, elbowing Kopi "Raithe, by the power vested in me, Li Wei Master of Energy, I declare you Raithe Master of Wind." A gust of wind swirled through the cave surrounded Raithe and seemed to absorb into him. "Thank you" Raithe smiled weakly. It was touching moment, but it didn't last long before a screech was heard and in a flurry of lightning Astra burst into the cave. "Raithe! Let's go, I'm here!" she yelled "Astra, calm down." "Why? Come on! We can escape now!" "No, Astra." "What did they do to you, brother?" Astra asked, perplexed "Nothing, they actually helped me. They can help you too, you only have to trust them. I know it's hard for you to trust, but it's time to start. We can be a family again, we just have to let go of all that awfulness that happened in the past." Astra opened her mouth to say something, but Raithe continued. "Is this how you want to keep living? Scrounging for our next meal, stealing from our village, living alone. It's time to create a better future for ourselves, and that descision is in our power. Take my hand, it's that simple." Astra took a breath and looked up to her eyes. Her electric blue eyes boring into his green. Slowly Raithe reached out and pulled his sister into a hug. She heaved a sigh before turning to Li Wei. "Go ahead, I'm ready for a new beginning. I want to start helping, not hurting people." "Then, by the power vested in me Li Wei, Master of Energy, I declare you Astra, Master of Lightning." A blue column descended from the roof of the cave and encircled Astra. "Will you stay, teach us how to use our powers?" Astra asked "I'm afraid we must continue to Metalonia." Li Wei replied, taking her hand, getting a shock of lightning. "Sorry" she mumbled "Actually" Vadus interupted "I don't really have any obligations in the village, my mom's been pestering me to get out of the house for months, so I could stay." "Very noble of you" Li Wei said at the exact same time Kopi joyfully yelled "Woo-hoo, he's leaving!" "Thank you for everything" Astra said "You've given me a chance, I promise I'll make you proud." Next: The Beginnings: Book Ten Metal Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stories